Un día con mi ginecólogo
by Amelie 666
Summary: CAP FINAL MINI FIC... Bella, tiene que ir a su cita de rigor con su nuevo ginecólogo. ¿Que pasará en la consulta del DR.Cullen, cuando llegue su nueva paciente más hot que ha tenido? Lemmon TDS Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no son míos, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, aunque quiera que The Cullen's boys fueran para mi xP. Lo que sí me pertenece es la trama de esta pequeña historia...

*******

**"One shot".**

_**Un día con mi ginecólogo...**_

**(Rated M + 18)**

*******

Isabella Swan, o como prefería que la llamaran _Bella_, (pues cuando le decían su nombre, era como si la estuviesen acusando de algo). Ese día como uno cualquiera, después de la hora de almuerzo se tendría que dirigir a la consulta médica de control con su ginecólogo, no se cambiaría su rutina diaria pues se iria nuevamente a su lugar de trabajo, como editora de un periódico muy famoso de New York, se encontraría con uno de los mejores ginecólogos del país como había sabido después de contactarlo.

Era la primera vez que se encontraría con él, ya que su antiguo médico se fue del estado, por una transferencia y él mismo médico le recomendo a este nuevo ginecólogo. No estaba muy feliz por la ida de su médico, pero ya que se le iba hacer, tenía que acostumbrar, no tenía de otra.

Ese día para Bella no había sido muy ajetreado, como era comúnmente, sin embargo el trabajo la estaba agobiando, necesitaba salirse de la rutina aunque fuera una vez esta semana, pero no sabía como hacerlo, pero ya le pediría a su amiga Alice que la ayudara, sólo en lo que podía pensar ahora en hacer su trabajo y después ir almorzar ya que luego de su consulta con nuevo médico le sería imposible tener algún momento libre.

Al terminar su trabajo en la oficina de editora se pudo tomar un receso a la hora de almuerzo, fue a un restaurant de comida rápida ya que no le gustaría estropear su minutos libres en un restaurant donde la comida se demora un poco más de 10 minutos en traerla. Apesar de todo estaba muy bien en el tiempo por lo que no se apuró en comer rápido, más bien se tomó las cosas en calma, pues el consejo de su amiga Alice era "_si te estresas te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo, y no queremos que pase eso con tu hermoso rostro, además que te saldrá un úlcera en tu estomagó que será muy difícil de curar"_ y tantas otras barbarides que solo Alice podía decir.

Alice la amiga de Bella ha sido su amiga desde la infancia y siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga, puesto que juntas se cuidan una a la otra, era una amistad envidiable, pero con la llegada de su novio y amiga Jasper y Rosalie Hale ha sido imposible que no se viera involucrada con sus nuevos amigos, ellos también han sido parte fundamental en la vida de Bella, ya que no estaban tan solas, sin embargo Alice tenia su novio, igualmente que Rosalie tenia a su novio Emmett Cullen, pero Bella se sentía sola en un mundo de parejas. Ella la única del grupo no tenía un novio, desde que la dejó su antiguo novio Jacob Black, no ha pensado en tener a nadie más, porque decia que el amor débilita, te hace vulnerable y engaña como en el caso de Bella, por lo mismo cerró su corazón para nunca sentir ese sentimiento, y se dedicó al 100% de su trabajo y nada más.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado estaba él ginecólogo de Bella Swan, un médico muy tranquilo y dedicado a su carrera, su título era Ginecólogo Obstetra, muchas de las mujer embarazadas lo solicitaban, tenía muy copada su agenda atendiendo pacientes (mujeres) todo el día, pero a él le apasionaba su trabajo, por lo mismo no tenía una novia que la esperaba en su departamento puesto que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle tiempo a tener citas o algo por el estilo.

Edward Cullen un joven ginecólogo de 28 años era un prometedor médico, con sus corta edad era una de los mejores en su especialidad, todo lo que podía tener un hombre, un buen trabajo al cual amaba, buena situación económica, un hermoso departamento, una buena familia, pero lo más importante el "AMOR" no esta presente en su vida algún día tendría a la mujer de sus sueños, pero pasaban los años y no aparecia, solo esperaba que la encontrará pronto ya que los años no pasan en vano, no cuando te acercas peligrosamente a los 30, sin embargó ese tema lo tenía sanjado, si pasaba el amor de su vida no lo dejaría pasar asi como así, que lucharía o lo que fuera necesario.

Ese día como todos los otros, tenía que estar muy temprano en su consulta por las pacientes que tenía que atender, durante la mañana tuvó que revisar a muchas mujeres embarazadas, pero no le importaba mucho, ese era su trabajo traer niños al mundo aunque en estos momentos a él le gustaría traer a su propio hijo, pero para eso tenía que tener novia o estar casado para así tener una familia constituída.

Ese día a la hora de almuerzo, cuando por fin tuvo un momento para descansar de su agotada mañana se fue a la cafetería del hospital para comer algo, y lo mejor de todo es que ese día tenia dos pacientes más en la tarde y estaría libre para descansar de lo quedará de día, era lo mejor de todo, ya que no tendría que asistir ningún parto.

Al llegar a la hora de su última consulta la esperaba una hermosa mujer de 27 años, pelo marrón, ojos color chocolate, y una hermosa piel pálida, pero cuando vió a su médico Bella se sonrrojo, por él hermoso hombre que veía, su cabello bronce, ojos muy profundos de color verde, y una piel muy blanca, se quedó embobada cuando él le regaló una tierna sonrisa que hacia saltar su corazón de regocijó, Bella solo se digno a saludar a su nuevo médico, con un saludo muy formal, nunca en su vida había estado tan encantada de cambiar a su ginecólogo como lo hacia en estos momentos, algún día le agradecería a su antiguo médico el cambio, ahora solo se dedicaría de mirar al adonis que tenia en frente.

Las miradas de complicidad que se daban Bella & Edward era tan fogosas que calentarón la consulta de él DR. Cullen.

Como siempre él doctor hizo las preguntas de rigor, su estatura, peso, último periódo menstrual, si alguna vez había estado embarazada, y si usaba algún tiempo de anticonceptivo, lo común. Bella estaba un poco cohibida, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ya estaba tomando confianza, hasta que le pidió que se desvistiera y se pusiera la bata para hacerle el chequeo de costumbre.

Por primera vez en la vida Bella estaba tan nerviosa que su médico la viera tan ligera de ropa, pero un calor que le empezó a brotar en esos instante hizó oídos sordos a lo que le decia su consciencia, y se fue a poner su bata, no se demoró mucho en cambiarse, eso quería decir que no quería perder el tiempo con su médico, era tan guapo que dejarlo de mirar era un pecado como ella pensaba, pero no le importaba lo que pensaba o lo que no dejaba de pensar quería perderse en eso ojos color verde y ver el fuego que en ello habían, ya que el sentia lo mismo que Bella.

Él mismo fuego le comenza a tomar su cuerpo a Edward y nunca en su vida había sentido tan apretados sus pantalones como en esos momentos, por lo mismo quería terminar pronto con su paciente # 15780, Isabella Marie Swan de 27 años de edad, es así como se refería a sus pacientes, pero en este caso como ella misma lo había corregido, la trataba con Bella Swan, su paciente más hot que ha tenido.

Bella se sentó en la camilla mientras que él médico le inspeccionaba los senos, una sensación de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, mientras que a Edward le ocurria lo mismo, nunca en su carrera le había pasado algo semejante con alguna de sus pacientes pero con Bella era muy diferente a las otras y no pasaba desapercibido, cada vez más sus pantalones se hacian apretados, pero tenia que contenerse no se podía perder su autocontrol en estos momentos en su consulta y alguien que recién conocia.

A Bella le pasaba algo semejante, tan bien con la inspección que le hacia a sus senos era indescriptible, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en su médico que la tocaba y era tocar el cielo, las sensaciones que emanaba eran placenteras queria más... más y más pero su inconsiente le decia que tenía que parar con esos pensamientos, pero ella se negaba en rechasarlos.

Edward le pidió que se pusiera en el sillón de exploración donde pusos sus muslos en las barras laterales que tenía, en esta posición Edward la podía revisar más adecuadamente, era un poco incomodaba ya que las barras estaban frías pero Bella ya no sentía nada frío, al abrir sus piernas perdió toda sensibilidad y paso a dar pasó el calor inminente que sentían los dos en esos momentos, Edward ya no era el ginecólogo reconocido, si no que era un hombre más, que caía en la tentación con una mujer que de paso era muy hermosa, y Bella ya no era más una paciente que se venia a hacer un chequeo de rutina, si no en Bella que le importaba el presente y nada más.

Edward introdujó el espéculo para ver su vagina y el cuello del útero, y Bella mientras se mordía su labio inferior para reprimir un gémido, en cambió Edward estaba tan concentrado viendo el rostro de Bella cuando le introdujo el espéculo y un gruñido casi se le salió, pero se quedó en la garganta. Cambió de parecer cuando vió el rostro de satisfacción de Bella quen cambió quitó el espéculo y lo reemplazó sus dedos, la inminente atracción de los dos, se estaba haciendo latente con cada rozé que se daban y corrientes eléctricas recorrian sus cuerpos eran tan explosivas y no podían calmarlas, solo existia una posiblidad de reprimir lo tan anhelado que sentían en esos momento.

Al introducir sus dedos Edward, sintió el placer que estaba tan escondido por mucho tiempo, sin embargo el querer sentir gemir a Bella por una caricia suya que le daba, ya no le importaba donde se encontraba y por que lo hacía, solo pensar que Bella podía gemir de esa manera era música para sus oidos, introdujo un tercer dedo, y Bella ya no podía más que cerrar los ojos de pura satisfación, entraba y salía de ella, pero cuando sintió algo húmedo moverse dentro de ella se tuvó que agarrar del sillón para no caerse de placer.

Edward disfrutaba tanto con Bella ese momento frotando su clítoris con sus dedos y saboreando su centro ya que estaba más que húmedo y ver como se movía en el sillón de placer era más que un pagó por sus acciones. A Bella le faltaba poco para que le llegará su momento, pero no quería que parará, por lo mismo los movimentos de sus lengua y sus dedos era de los más sincronisados, como si fueran uno sólo, Bella no podía creer lo que le sucedia a su cuerpo en esos instantes y un calor en su vientre la lleno por completo, en cambio Edward bebió todos los fluidos que se descargaron desde el interior de Bella, para él era el mejor néctar que había bebido en su vida, lamió todo el centro y lo saboreo todo, no quería perder nada de su sabor.

Él subió hasta los ojos de Bella y la miró con profunda admiración mientras ella trataba de normalizar su respiración que estaba muy agitada después de tanta acción, pero el deseo que emanaban los dos era más grande la tomó por la cintura y la trajó a su pecho, levantó la barbilla de ella y la comenzó a besar con pasión como que si su vida dependiera de ello, sus movimentos eran como si de siempre se conocieran, sin embargo los dos necesitaban de más... el fuego se hacia presente nuevamente Bella tomó por el cuello a Edward y él la acercó más a su cuerpo, las manos de ella se fueron a los cabellos bronces, su textura era muy suave, sedoso, y con muy buen olor, ese olor a Bella la llevaba a perder la razón, no quería saber ni su nombre estando con Edward, queria más ... más y más.

El fuego se prendió tan rápido que no se dieron tiempo para nada, el beso esta elevandose de intencidad abriendo paso a una danza de sus lenguas y se disputaban quién era el ganador, pero no impotaba quién vencia y quién no, solo importaba que siguieran y nada más.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, pero Edward de inmediato se fue al cuello de ella, dejando suaves y húmedos besos por todo su hombro y cuello, mientras ella masajeaba el cuero cabelludo de él. Bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de Edward, abriendo la bata blanca de médico, él encantado de aportar en suprimir la necesidad, se la sacó muy rápido su bata, ella le desabrocho los botones de su camisa, mostrando su duros y espectacular pectoral, ella no sabía que decir pero en esos momentos ningunos de los dos pensaba racionalmente, bajó sus manos hasta el cinturon del pantalón de él, mientras que Edward le sacaba la bata y dejaba ver todo su curvileneo cuerpo y lo encantadora que se veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas producto de la exitación.

Adoraba el sonrrojo de las mejillas de Bella, lo provocaba cada vez más esas reacciones y las disfrutaba.

Desabrochó su pantalón ya que no podía perder más tiempo, estaban tan exitados que en cualquier momento caerían presa de su exitación, con desesperación se despojo de sus pantalones Edward, mientras que Bella contemplaba el tamaño del miembro que era mucho más grande de lo que podía imaginar y estaba tan erecto que era un daño tan malo para Edward del cual no podía liberar su acción, estaba tan concentrada mirandolo que no se dió cuenta cuando Edward la llevó a su escritorio para cogerla ahi mismo, puesto que el sillón de exploración era un poco incomodo como para consumar el cometido.

Las cosas del escritorio salieron por todos lados no le impotaba si alguien escuchaba, ya no les importaba su alrededor solo el presente, y nada más.

Lentamente abrió las pierna de Bella y ella se asujetaba de los hombros de él, muy cauteloso se introdujo en su centro con un movimiento muy profundo entró en ella, la satisfacción los embargó instantaneamente, mientras él comenzaba a moverse en ella, Bella enredo sus pierna en las caderas de él para sentirlo lo más adentro posible de ella, los dos se movían a un mismo ritmo, como si fueran los más profecionales en la materia, o como si estaban hecho para encajar tan bien como en estos momentos.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y las estocadas de el eran cada vez más profundas y completas en cualquier momento les llegaría el tan anhelado órgasmo, las caricias que cada uno se daban, era para prender más el fuego que los consumian, el deseo carnal era lo más presiado en esos instantes, los movimientos de los dos eran acompasados y desesperados, en cualquier momento se les vendría su hora, pero lo maravillosamente fue que los dos al mismo tiempo llegaron al climax, y lo disfrutaron como nunca en sus vidas habían disfrutada de la vida, era la experiencia más exquisita del mundo, y la satisfacción de hacer gemir los nombres de cada uno, es sentir que son cantos de dioses.

Tardaron unos minutos para calmar sus respiraciones y ver lo que realmente habían hecho en la cosulta de ginecólogia.

Bella se fue a vestir mientras que Edward hacia lo propio también, se sentó en la silla delante del escritorio, él comenzaba a levantar las cosas tiradas del suelo, y cuando ella llegó esta todo ordenado como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero si había pasado el olor a sexo se sentía por todos lados.

-¿En que estabamos? - preguntó el médico después de unos minutos en silencio.

-En las pastillas anticonceptivas que me iba a recetar Dr. Cullen. - respondió la tímida Bella.

-Si ya me acordaba. - dijo él a rato después.

Mientras él hacia el papel de la receta, muy profecional como simpre, pero las miradas no se pasaba desapercibida.

-Está todo en orden, no tiene infección, sus senos no presentan nada fuera de lo común, por lo mismo Srta. Swan, aquí tiene la receta de sus pastilla, y de paso tomé esta "pildora del día después" por si acasó, - le menciono el DR. Cullen.- Ya que si se dió cuenta no usamos ninguna protección, acuerdese una al llegar a su casa y la otra a las 12 Hrs, ¿estamos?.

-Estamos Dr. Culle.

-¿Entonces para cuando es nuestra siguiente cita?... - dijo el médico Edward Cullen - ...Ah ya lo recuerdo, el sábado a las 8 de la noche en el restaurant Pierre.

-Si. - respondió la chica con una voz sensual.

-Te pasó a recoger a tu departamento el sábado entonces, ya tengo tu dirección y tu número. - dijo mientras le mostraba la ficha de su paciente.

-Nos vemos entonces Dr. Cullen. Ah por cierto ha sido la mejor atención que he tenido de un médico. - le dijo la "tímida" bella, y guiñandole un ojo antes de despedirse.

-Y has sido mi mejor paciente, en todos mis años de servicio.- repondió el Dr, con un suave tono ronco en su voz...

En eso salió la nueva Bella de la consulta del Dr. Cullen. Con una sonrisas que hace años no tenía, y por otra parte él Dr. Culle, se convirtió en el Edward que algunas vez fue "el sexy Edward"....

Las cosas nunca pudieron salir mejor para los dos, Bella quería salir de la rutina esta semana, y Edward quería una cita con una hermosa dama, para saber si pudiera ser la madre de sus hijos, y la mujer de su vida... Mataron dos pájaros de un tiro...

* * *

**Hello...**

Y les gustó la historia?... se me ocurrió en eso momento de inspiración XP....

Espero que les alla gustado mi idea loca de un Ginecólogo con Edward, mmmm so sweet... ya gente linda espero que me deje sus maravillosos RR, para saber que les pareció mi historia...

Sin más me despidó... dejen sus comentarios será muy bien recibidos por mi personas...

Se cuidan y Slds

**Kises & bite...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Amelie 666~**

**PLEASE CLICK EN EL BOTÓN VERDE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no son míos, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, aunque quiera que The Cullen's boys fueran para mi xP. Lo que sí me pertenece es la trama de esta pequeña historia...

*******

**"Continuación de one shot".**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Un día con mi ginecólogo...**_

**(Rated M + 18)**

*******

**Nota: please, lean abajo... alla nos vemos...**

La pasada experiencia que Bella había tenido en la consulta de ginecólogia tuvó un gran revuelo en su vida, una que nunca se hubiese imaginado, estaba tan feliz que se le notaba a leguas su sonrisa blanca, nunca había hecho algo tan osado como lo ocurrido y no se arrepentia por el hecho.

Y lo mejor de todo que no podía parar de pensar en su nuevo ginecólogo, en sus caricias, en sus besos y la manera de tener sexo. todo lo de un hombre, personificado el él.

Edward por su parte estaba tan contento de que su paciente fuera tan sexy e ingenua de apariecia que eso la hacia más linda de lo que ya era, después del turno en el hospital salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y su secretaria ni cuenta se dió de lo que sucedió en la consulta del DR. Cullen, pues estaba más pendiente de hablar con su novio por telefóno de lo que hacia el DR.

Al regresar a su departamento solo pensaba en su linda paciente Bella Swan, las caricias que le propino en su cuerpo era lo mejor de todo y no se le borraban de su cabeza ni un segundo, anciaba que llegará el sábado para encontrarse con ella. Al revisar el expediente alló el número de Bella y su dirección pero la curiosida era más grande, tenía que llamarla pero pensaba que era un poco precipitado hablar con ella tan pronto, por lo mismo dejó pasar esa noche pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue a la hermosa mujer de ojos color chocolate de mirada penetrante y un cuerpo de envidia de cualquier mujer, pues no era muy delgada pero si muy buen proporcionada su figura, solo pensar en ella y los pantalones le comenzaban a molestar por sentirlos apretados, por el calor se hacia presente en él.

En la oficina de edición de periódico veían extrañados a Bella, ya que no solía llegar con una sonrisas con la que tenía en esos momentos, más bien les daba hasta miedo verla feliz, no era propio de ella ser así de expresiva con sus sentimentos.

No se daba cuenta que estaba así hasta que su secretaria le dijo que le pasaba por su cabeza en estos instante, y ahi cayo en cuenta de su estado emocional, no le importo mucho por la reacción de esos momentos, ya que estaba de tan buen humor que eso era lo de menos. Sin mucho interés se dirigio a su oficina y termino el todo el trabajo del día ya que le quedaba mucho por realizar.

Al llegar a su departamento Bella, todavía no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara, como hace tiempo que no intimaba con un hombre le produjo gran satisfacción todo esto, y ya no encontraba la hora para que fuera sábado y viera su Dr sexy, que tanto lo tenia en mente.

Su gran amiga Alice, la llamó para saber como le había ido en su "gran día" en la consulta del ginecólogo.

-Ya cuentame, se que te paso algo hoy, se te nota en la forma de hablar. - decia la hiperactiva amiga por el auricular.

-Te digo que no es nada... - _claro si supieras que me revolque en la consulta de mi sexy ginecólogo, viste no es nada de otro mundo, y lo veré el sábado. _Pensó Bella - No es nada Alice, ya deja de molestar.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, o me cuentas de por que estas tan extraña o te voy a molestar a tu departamento. - a estas hora ya Alice salía por auricular, por la impaciencia.

-Ya te lo dije, no pasa nada conmigo, solo que tuve un gran día que hace mucho no lo tenía y por eso estoy feliz. - mencionaba muy calmada.

-Esta bien, entonces dime el nombre con el que te acostaste. - en esos momento Bella se atragantó con su propia saliva, por la aclaración de sus amiga, ella la conocía muy bien y no la podían engañar tan fácilmente.

-¡¿QUE?! - replicó con un gran sonoro grito.

-Eso, ¿como se llama?.

-Y ¿como lo supiste?, ¿quién te contó?.

-Ah. Viste Isabella, yo no me equivoco y no me lo dijo nadie tu misma me respondiste a mi pregunta. Ya y dime ¿como se llama?, ¿dondé vive?, ¿como lo conociste?, ¿lo conosco?. -hizo tantas preguntas a la vez que no respiraba para hablar.

-Alice, momento una pregunta a la vez, y respirar no te hará mal, de echo lo tienes que hacer para vivir. - mientras se reia por la impaciencia de su amiga.

-No te me vallas por los laureles y responde, antes que te torture. - y se lo tomo muy enserio Bella, ya que conociendo a su amiga está más que segura que lo haría.

-Esta bien te lo dire, pero calmate. - respiro ondo y continuó - Lo conocí hoy en la consulta de mi ginecólogo... - iba a continuar pero Alice ya la interrumpia.

-No me lo digas es tu doctor, cuentas más dime.

-Pero si no me interrumpieras, creo que te podría contar, y si Alice como siempre le adivinas es mi ginecólogo. Hay Alice es magnifico, me hizo tocar el cielo en su consulta y tiene unos ojos verde increible y un cuerpo de infarto, que me dejó babeando.

-Amiga no puedo creer lo que me dices, y te metiste con él en su consulta, hay amiga creo que es mejor que en una salida con nosotros a un Antro.

-Y estan guapo. - mencionaba con sus ojos que destilaban adoración por él adonis que tiene por ginecólogo.

-Espero conocerlo pronto, ya quiero saber quién es que el hombre que te hace soñar despierta, y en solo un día.

-Alice pronto, por ahora ya nos vemos. - y termino la conversación de lo más natural.

Estaba tan metida en su burbuja que no se dió cuenta cuando calló dormida en su cama soñando con el maravilloso Edward Cullen.

La semana había pasado tan deprisa que no se dieron cuenta cuando Edward llamó a la dueña de sus fantasias de su consulta. Su despacho ya no era como antes. A momentos del día se quedaba fantaseando con ella nuevamente en el escritorio haciendola gemir su nombre de pasión.

Era increible que su adicción a ella lo llevará a perder la cabeza durante el día de trabajo, nunca le había pasado algo similar, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importaba si su secretaria le decia que tenía que atender a su paciente, que tener la cabeza en la luna.

El sábado llegó para los dos tan pronto que Bella estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que ponerse de ropa, y en una medida de urgencia llamó a su amiga hiperactiva para que la ayudara, (era algo que solo lo haría extremadamente como una urgencia) como en esta ocasión.

-Bella este vestido te queda de maravilla, si te lo sacas te mató. - amenazó con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Es que muestra mucho. - mencionaba en un tono de súplica.

-Pero que te importa eso, si ya te vió desnuda, ahora estas con ropa, ¿no lo crees?. - se quedó un rato pensando en las palabras de su amiga.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, pero no digas nada o te mataré. - amenazó a alice, para que no contará como había conocido a su nuevo pretendiente.

-Tu sabes muy bien que soy una tumba, y no diré nada, y acuerdate que tengo que conocerlo, y dar mi aprobación.

-Pareces mi madre.

-Ya menos habla y terminemos.

Alice no se demoró mucho en terminar de arreglar a su amiga, ella mientras tanto se fue apenas terminó de arregarla ya que la pasaría ir a buscar a su casa. Sin embargó la pequeña diabla no se quería ir sin antes poder conocer al hombre que hace soñar a Bella despierta, pero la impaciencia de Bella hizó retractarse y se retiró a su casa con una gran decepción, no le importo mucho a Bella como se fue su amiga pero no era el momento en que conociera a Edward.

Esta un poco nervioso Edward al ver a la espectacular Bella con su vestido negro ajustado hasta la cintura y que terminaba un poco más a abajo de la rodilla. Al ver a Edward, Bella se le formo una sonrisa tan radiante que no sabia de donde había salido, era tan grande su felicidad que no cabia en la casa.

-¿Como esta la paciente más entregada a su medicó?. - dijo con impetu.

-Si que tiene alto su ego mi querido , o deberia de tomarlo como un alagó.

-Yo creo que un alagó, esto nunca lo había hecho con alguna de mis pacientes.

Y si que tenía razón el con esas palabras nunca en su mente se la había pasado tener sexo con una paciente y menos que recién conocía, pero lo que habían hecho en la consulta medica no había sido simple sexo, no, si no que más que eso y estaba agradecido de haberla puesto el camino para conocerla de esa manera.

La cena para la pareja, había sido de lo más natural posible, era como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre, y saber que compartian algunos de los mismos gusto los hacía estar más en contacto, no querían que la cena terminara tan pronto, y lo mejor estaba por venir, sin embargo el contacto físico era casi siempre, cuando se besaban, el tomerse las manos en la mesa, era algo nuevo para los dos. Bella nunca había sentido nada igual como lo que sentía por Edward Cullen, y por su parte él se sentía igual que ella, la química se notaba a distancia y estaban felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Bella, nos vamos. - le mencionaba el Dr. a su paciente con sensualidad.

-No tiene porque preguntar eso. - le impulsaba que no llegarían al departamento de Bella.

-No hagas eso en público que no respondo.

-No se preocupe llegaremos muy buen. - le ronroneaba en el oido, y los vellos se le erizaron por la cercanía de esos instantes, realmente tal vez no llegaría a ningún departamento.

Al salir del restaurant estaban tan acalorados que casi volaron para llegar al vehiculo de Edward, se necesitaban con pasión y locura, ya no aguantaban las ansias de envolverse en uno, con caricias besos y demás, el fuego que tenian en esos momento los alcanzaban a la cumbre era increible que la razón estuviera al borde de ser lanzado a la mierda y fundirse en uno en esos momento que era muy importante.

El dolor que sentian por no poseerse en eso instante dolia. En el auto no se daban las miradas de complices cada uno, pero Bella no le ponía la cosas muy fáciles que digamos poniendole la mano entre la entrepierna, muy poco era lo que podía pensar Edward en esos momentos.

-Bella si no te calmas no alcanzaré a llegar a tu departamento. - estaba angustiado por la sensación que le brindaba sus caricias, muy pronto si no dejaba de hacer eso explotaria.

-Es que no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a mi departamento, ¿por qué no buscas una calle a oscuras para detenernos un momento. - le preguntaba con sierta picardía en lo ojos, pero tan necesitados estaban en esos momento que él lo único que pudo hacer es cumplir con las peticiones de su Diva.

-Lo que tu digas, menos mal que lo preguntaste, ya lo estaba esperando, pero como buen caballero, sigó las ordenes de una dama.

No se apresuró más y en la primera calle sin público aparcó su vehiculo, y Bella no espero ni medio minuto y se le abalanzó a sus regazó. Edward por su parte para ayudarla mejor echo el asiento del piloto para atrás a lo que más daba y se deboraron a besos, eran apasionados, profundos y que se podía presenciar que se necesesitaba unos con otros.

La buena conducta quedó atrás y dieron pasó a lo que nunca había hecho antes, la lujuria era sus aliada y complice, ya nada quedaba por hacer. Los besos pasaban de ser sencillos o simple, las caricias que se daban mostraban la necesidad de cada uno de ellos, sus lenguas recorrian cada centimetro de sus bocas, pero la necesidad de respirar era más importante en esos instantes, sin embargo Edward no podía alejarse de ella por mucho tiempo, recorria su cuello con desesperante y profundos besos húmedos dejando marcas en todas su extensión con el recorrido de sus besos instensos.

Bella con sus manos agarraba el sedoso cabello de Edward y gemía su nombre cuando le dejaba el camino de besos, las caricias que le propina Edward la dejaba viendo luces de colores, cuando en esos momentos la calle era oscura y no había más que luz de la que proyectaba la luna en la fría calle, pero ellos no tenían frío en esos momentos, si no más bien el calor emanaba a la superficie... era inevitable.

-Bella te necesito. - ella solo asintió, no podía pensar con claridad cuando él la besaba de esa manera y recorria su cuerpo con esa manos de dios griego, las ropas ya había volado por todas parte en el Aston Martin, la cercanía que poseían era tan grande que no les molestaba que el auto fuera tan pequeño en eso momento.

-Yo... yo... tam..bién, te necesito adentro mio Edward. - pero cuando pronunció su nombre fue como un gemido por lo más alto que retumbó en el automovil.

Y no se hizó esperar más la fricción que le propinaba Bella en su erección era dolorosa para Edward por no desahogar su miembro es esos instante. Sin embargo ya no importaba nada ya estaba lista para lo inminente, lo necesita... pero ahora!!.

-Ahora... ya no aguantó ma... más, te quiero dentro. - con suerte pronunciaba palabra.

En un repentino movimiento agarró a Bella de las nalgas y las dejo el en timón del vehiculo, mientras el se bajaba los pantalones que le molestaban en esos ardúos segundos, y sin previo aviso se instaló en la entrada de ella. Los dos gimieron cuando entró en ella de una sola vez, el balanceó de ella era rápido y constante, estaban fundidos en uno y nos importaba donde estaban, el lugar, o si alguien los miraba.

Para ellos era su instante y nada más, lo disfrutaban a cada minuto y segundo del reloj. Subia y bajan Bella, y Edward la acompañaba con cada estocada que le propinaba, se movian al compás de sus respiraciones que eran erráticas, iban muy bien en sus movimiento eran uno y nada lo cambiaría, estaba hecho el uno con el otro. La felicidad los embargaba era única y muy natural.

Más y cada vez más eran sus movimento rápidos y concisos, para continuación llegar el tan anhelado de sus climax que tanto los esperaba. Una estocada más y el órgamos llegaba a los dos en esos instante, era tan grande la satisfacción que no les importaba como gemian sus nombres en lo alto, los vidrios del automovil estaban empañados por el fuego de los cuerpos, sudaban sus cuerpos como nunca, y sus repiraciones ya no podían ser más erráticas que les llegaba a doler el pecho.

Estaban en la cima de su culminación y era lo mejor de todo no podían pedir más, sin embargo la noche era joven todavía y les quedaba mucho por esperar.

-¿Como estás?. - le preguntó él Dr. a su paciente.

-Mejos que nunca. - respondió con un susurro, todavía no controlaba su respiración.

-Y eso que la noche recién comienza.

-De eso no cabe duda, pero esta vez, nos preocuparemos de llegar a mi departamento antes.

-Tenlo por seguro que si. Ah y antes de que se me olvides ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Eso no lo tienes que preguntas, si ya sabes que soy tuya.

En eso se vistieron lo más rápido posible, y él como condujó más de prisa como nunca en su vidaa, esta vez TIENEN que llegar a su departamento antes de su larga noche que les esperaba, y sus buenas rondas que comenzaron el automóvil.

* * *

**Hello gente hermosa...**

No saben lo feliz que me hicieron con la buena llegada de mi One Shot, y como el público me solicitó, y como buena autora, les voy a regalar una pequeña historia. Si chicos voy a seguir con la historia, aunque será pequeña, no se con exactitud de cuantos capitulos sean, pero serán pocos, lo que si les puedo decir que será un mini fic, y si ustedes de portan bien conmigo como lo hicieron el primer capitulo, les subire pronto el 3° capitulo de mini fic... No saben cuan feliz me hicieron sus RR en el primer capitulo...

**GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOS RR (WOW FUERON 40), ALETAS, Y FAVORITOS... ESO ME DEJO MUY PERO MUY FELIZ... Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON (ANOMIMOS) QUE SE QUE FUERON UN MONTON!!!**

Y bueno les gusto la continuación del One shot???? haganmelo saber please...

**Salesia:**si con en Edward de ginecólogo quien no sería feliz, pero espero que tu marido no haga nada malo si te metieras con tu ginecólogo al tipo Ed... jajja gracias por tu comentario, Y soy feliz que allás leido mi linda y loca historia... slds y te kuidas ... kisses & bite... nos leemos

**Romii:**gracias por leer mi historia y que te allá gustado... si yo también sería feliz con un ginecólogo con Edward. uf sería maravilloso... gracias por tu comentario, no seguimos leyendo... slds y kuidate... kisses & bite.

**MynameisalsoKris:**espero que cuando vallas al ginecólogo por primera vez, no se tan traumatico como para bella..jajaja... viste te gane en publicar la historia, pero que bueno que entreste y que te alla gustado,y como mi público me lo pidio les seguiré con una pequeña historia... gracias por leer mis ocuurrencia... slds y kuidate... kisses & bite. nos leemos.

**graci:**Hi, thanks for reading my story and there you liked, I am really very happy ... Kisses & bite ... we're reading.

Bueno eso son los agradecimiento a ustedes que me dejaron un RR... gracias-

Saludos y nos leemos pronto cuidense...

**Kisses & bite.**

**.**

**~Amelie 666~**

**Please click al boton verde.!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no son míos, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, aunque quiera que The Cullen's boys fueran para mi xP. Lo que sí me pertenece es la trama de esta pequeña historia...

*******

**"Continuación de one shot".**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Un día con mi ginecólogo...**_

**(Rated M + 18)**

*******

No estaba segura Bella, si todo lo que había pasado en la noche era solo un hermoso sueño o la verdadera realidad, pero como bien ya se daba cuenta de la realidad era tan cierto como la noche candente pasada.

Uno brazos la tenía sujeta de la cintura y la sonrisa de sus labios todavía no se le iba, -tal vez no se le iria en mucho tiempo- todo era muy irreal, de pronto su vida había dado un vuelco de 180° y estaba muy feliz por la nueva Bella que aparecia, sensual, feliz y por sobre todo salvaje, nunca se había sentido tan bien como lo era en estos momento.

Su nuevo novio era todo lo perfecto que hubiese esperado de un hombre y no podía saber como lo merecía tan así. Sus cálidos besos, sus caricias y esa forma de hacerla sonrrojar con una sonrisa torcida que era lo mejor de su rostro perfecto.

Edward se sentía tan bien como Bella, ella era todo lo que esperaba de una mujer, fuerte, decidida, hermosa y por sobre todo, cariño. Había estado esperando tanto una mujer y le llegó de la manera más particular posible, nunca en su vida había estado tan agradecido de ser ginecólogo -apesar que le encantaba su trabajo- por llevarle a esa mujer, solo hacía quererla más y más.

La pareja hot que no había podido llegar al departamento de Bella y había hecho el amor en el Aston Matin y ya no sabía en cual era la ronda que llevaban. Menos mal que le había dado las pastillas anticonceptivas, pues los condones se hicieron pocos.

Pero estaban tan felices de que estaban juntos como parejas y eso era lo más importante para los dos, por fin serían felices. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron solos, había hecho que el amor renaciera de la manera un poco _loca y divertida. _Y no tenía más precio de que ya disfrutaban.

-Bella amor, ya es hora de levantarse. - era muy raro que le dijieran amor y despertar con un tremendo hombre por las mañanas. Se sentía una dicha que solo Edward podía darle.

-Un rato más. - una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Edward, el sabía que estaba cansada de tanto ajetreó en la noche.

-¿No me digas que estas cansada?. - su tono burlón era tan grata para Bella que no pensaba en nada más que estar al lado de su amor.

-Para que sepas, no me dejaste tranquila en toda la noche y soy una mujer frágil. - respondía, aunque no pensaba con mucha claridad ya que con las caricias de Edward era poco lo que pensaba.

-Lo de frágil ya lo se, pero no quieres comenzar de otra manera la mañana. - su gran seductor tono de voz era lo que faltaba para que Bella, no dejará de pensar y solo actuar por sus instintos.

-MMM... - solo salió de sus labios.

Las caricias que Edward le propinaba, solo era para perder la cabeza en un segundo, para ser un ginecólogo estaba más que entrenado para saber que era lo que una mujer quería, sin embargo Bella no se quedaba atrás, excitaba a su DR. como solo ella podía hacerlo, no estaba conciente de ello, pero era la sensualidad que hacía también perder la cabeza de su hermoso ginecólogo.

-No sabes el efecto que haces en mi Bella. - mencionaba con su tono ronco.

-¿Y que efecto te produsco? eh. - ni ella sabía como había hecho una frase coherente, estaba tan exitada que no pensaba nada coherente.

-Uno que ni te imaginas, eres tan única y hermosa por sobre todo. - esas palabras terminaron en desancadenar tantas emociones que pensaba que estaba enterradas en su corazón, hace mucho tiempo que no le decían que era hermosa y podía hacer tan bien su trabajo como amante en una cama y no lo podía creer. Y que le haya dicho hermosa, no se lo creía, pero si venía de Edward, creería todo de él.

No pasaron mucho tiempo cuando ya se besaban tan apasionadamente, el fuego era evidente en la habitación de Bella. Los cuerpos de los dos integrantes de semejante lujuría, es una cosa que calentaba la Ántartida y de paso lo derrite, como estaban desnudos en la cama no hicieron mucho el juego previo con sacarse las ropas, ahora era más fácil y no desaprovecharon los minutos para poder fundirse en uno.

No sentían el mundo cuando sus caricias eran para nada de sueve, era prácticamente salvajes, sin embargo era con mucho cariño, la necesidad que poseían a la tempranas horas de la mañanas de domingo, no eran para nada de otra cosa como pareja que se quiere.

-Edward, por favor no me hagas sufrir más. - claro esta que ella pedía más de Edward, pero él tan malo en hacerla esperar y se prolongara el momento no le importó mucho su rostro se súplica para entrara en ella.

-¿Sí, amor?.- él siguiendo el juego del más fuerte, pero tampoco aguantaba más la prolongación de sus juego, era un _sacrificio._

-Te necesito. - trató de decir, no era muy cuerda a la hora de hablar en esos instantes.

-¿A donde?. - preguntó muy divertido al ver el rostro de Bella, ya que sabía muy bien a donde necesitaba estar ahora.

-No te hagas DR. si sabes donde. - tratando de esconder una sonrisa cuando le dijo Dr.

-Lo lamento, ahora te concedo la petición pedida. - y alcanzo a responder Bella cuando ya se posicionaba dentro de ella.

La sensación que sinteron fue de placer puro para ambos y algo más.

Los movimientos eran al mismo ritmo, después de tanta práctica en la noche, se hcieron expertos a la hora de seguir su propio ritmo en los movimiento. Sus manos no encontraban un punto exacto, los movimientos eras desesperados, sin embargo Edward encontro su _lugar feliz_, en las cumbres de ella, apretaba y masajeaba al compás de sus movimientos en lo que entraba y salía de ella, pero ella con el cuerpo sudoroso de él no se podía asujetar de la espalda de él, por lo mismo recorría el cuerpo de él como si fuera la primera vez que ve a un hombre desnudo, aún así esta lejos de ser verdad, pero lo que le hacia sentir a Edward era tan diferente la sensación, que estar con Edward es como si fuese la primera vez que esta con un hombre de verdad.

Le agobia ese pensamiento, pero era único su ginecólogo, y apesar del poco tiempo de estar juntos ya conocía sus puntos en lo que exploraba Edward, Bella no cabía de la emoción en como la trataba , apesar de que no era solo sexo entre ellos, era algo más pero no sabía que era, sin importar nada ya tendría tiempo en saber que era ese sentimiento.

La calidez de las estocadas de Edward, son con la satisfacción en fundierse en uno solo, él no sabía que era lo que hacia esa mujer para poseerlo de esa manera en su mente, en la cual existía ella y ser tratada como una flor.

-No pares, sigue...- imploraba ella.

-Lo que tu digas, - le menciono, sin aire en lo pulmones.

Como él le prometio, sus movimientos fueron más profundo y certeros para darle mayor satisfacción, la rápidez con la que efectuaba su cometido se hizo más y más rápido a medida que sabía que llegaría la hora del climax para los dos.

Ella no pensaba nada más que en las estocadas rápidas de Edward y en sus caricias, puesto que no dejo ningun lado por recorrer, entraba y salía, gemido y jadeos retumbaban en la habitación. Ya no tenía mucha fuerza, pero necesitaban llegar juntos.

-Edward...

-Bella...

Gritan el tiempo que les llevó su fabuloso órgasmo mañanero, sus respiraciones era erraticas, sin embargo valieron la pena.

-Buenos días.- le comentó ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Si que son bueno, cariño, que daría yo por tener a si un amanecer todos los días, - le menciono, también muy agradecido de su buenos comienzo de día.

-Y te tendrás que acostumbrar. - con una sonrisa le contestó ella.

-Eso espero. - y las miradas de los dos decian más que verdad y agradecían lo que acaban de hacer y se haría una realidad más adelante.

Ese día para la pareja de novios, tuvieron un buen día. _Maravilloso _si se encontraba una palabra para describir lo que sentían. Al tomar el desayuno en la cama hubieron caricias, y besos, pero nada más que eso.

Les esperaba una tarde de caminata por algun parque y conocerse aún más que solo en la cama, el día se lleno de besos, tan empalagosos que cualquiera se volvería diabéticos, por el amor que se profesaban.

.

.

.

La semana se les hizo muy pesada para ambos, y no encontraron mucho tiempo para estar juntos, sin embargo como recién comenzaba su noviasgo hacían lo que fuera para fortalecer su unión, por lo que almorzaban juntos o cenaban. Sin embargo lo partos no tiene ni hora ni fechas cuando se adelantan, por lo que esa semana como nunca lo llamaron mucho a la hora de su almuerzo y en la noche, para asistir el parto de sus paciente.

Bella por su parte estaba encantada con su novio ser tan grandioso a la hora de su trabajo que comprendia que debía estar ahí, pues se le puso en la mente que no sería tan malo tener un bebé de él, y cargarlo en su vientre, pues si la atendía Edward, nada mejor sería que él ayudara a traer un bebé de él.

No creían que iban muy deprisa ya que era como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se hicieron dependientes ambos con su presencia y no podían más que ser felices por la oportunidad.

Bella estaba un poco triste por no ver a sus amigos con regularidad como ella, también tenian compromisos y muchas otras cosas, por lo que Alice estaba apenada de que no hubiese hablado aún de su novio.

Por lo que paso a su departamento para tener una charla de chicas como hace en días no la tenían, Bella estaba contenta, pero no quería en profundisar en su relación con Edward tan intimamente por lo que prefirió omitir esas partes.

-Sabes Bella, hay una cosa que no me has dicho aún. - con la mirada intrigante de Bella, no sabía que podría ser esa cosa, ya que comento toda su relación de ella con él.

-No te entiendo de que podría ser, si los momentos íntimos. - le dijo cauta al comentar.

-Mentira Bella, no me los quieres mencionar que es distintos, - sabía que era verdad, pero no le diría nada, así que no se hacía mucha ilusión Alice. - Pero eso no era de lo que te quería comentar si no de que no me has dicho el nombre de tu querido NOVIO. - le comento muy divertida al mencionar la última parte.

El sonrrojo de Bella, era impagable una por lo de novio y lo otro de que nunca menciono el nombre completo de él, con suerte Alice le sacó su nombre de Ed o mi amor como le decía ella, y nada más.

-Deberas Alice, bueno se llama Edward Cullen, y ya sabes que es mi ginecólogo. - el rostro de Alice era inescrutable, pero no entendía del porque estaba así.

-Cullen dijiste.

-Sí, Cullen, por qué ¿lo conoces?. - inquirió preocupada.

-Claro, o sea no, pero si su apellido.

-¿Y de dondé, si se puede saber?. - preguntó intrigada.

-Pues es fácil de Emmett.- le comento segura de sí misma.

-¿Emmett Cullen?. - nuevamente pregunto sin saber que más decir.

-¿Y cuantos Emmett Cullen conoces?. - entre chistosa y sorprendida le dijo Alice.

-Bueno uno, pero no creo que sea algo de Emmett, Edward.

-Si pero sabes el común de ese apellido.

-Bueno en realidad no se mucho.

-Sabes, creo que es más cercano de lo que crees. - dijo la duendecilla, más para ella.

-No lo se, mañana se lo preguntaré. - pero en realidad no le daba mucho crédito a lo que decia Alice, aunque salir de la duda era importante para ella, por si era verdad si eran parientes.

-Bella esperate. - dijo la duendecilla.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?. - la mirada de interrogante no se la sacaba nadie.

-Te acuerdas de que Emmett tiene un hermano que nunca hemos conocido, y que es doctor. - no lo creía, pensaba que podría ser una coincidencia, y nada más.

-Alice, puede ser una coincidencia. - trataba ser resonable.

-No Bella, es él, quieres que le preguntemos a Emmett, para no los confirme. - dijo muy sonriente.

-Ni se te ocurra, porque si no resulta ser él, Emmett me tendrá para sus juego que no son muy divertidos. - estaba agobiada de ser así.

-Esta bien, solo queria saber si era él.

-No te preocupes por eso, mañana le pregunto a Edward. - en realidad ahora que lo pensaba bien si tenía curiosidad de que si eran parientes Edward y Emmett, porque entonces el mundo si que era pequeño, o en realidad era inevitable que se conocieran, sabiendo que Emmett Cullen es su amigo desde hace un tiempo.

Esa noche penso mucho en lo que había conversado con Alice, no había podido hablar con su novio, pero no se podrá postergar la conversación que hace falta de saber más de su familia, bueno le conto que tenía un hermano, y sus dos padres estaban vivos, sin embargo no se rodearon de su vidas muy profundas, por lo mismo no sabía que se debía que hablaran de su familia en especial, y más profundamente como debiese ser.

Estaba en su trabajo Bella y Edward como eso a mediodía la llama para ir a almorzar, ya que no se veían desde hace dos días y han sido para los dos muy infelices, por no estar el uno con él otro. Era muy extraño que dependieran mucho del uno con el otro en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo es muy alagador estar así.

-Amor, nos vemos en el amuerzo. - se despidio de su Bella.

-Esta bien, te extraño. - dijo ella muy feliz de verse de nuevo.

-También yo, adios. - y la impaciencia de los dos se veía mucho.

-Adios. - dijo antes de colgar.

No paso mucho tiempo desde esa llamada, y estaban muy contentos de verse nuevamente, pero Bella, todavía estaba rondandele la suposición de que él es hermano de Emmett, y una nueva interrogante salía, ¿realmente se conocen en profundo?, claramente que no, y eso la agobiaba, de no saber mucho de sus vidas personales, y es muy importante saber algo muy relevante en su vidas que ahora estan juntos como hace tiempo.

-¿Como esta la más bella de las novias?. - él siempre alagando a su Bella.

-Bien, te he echando de menos. - y se dieron un beso apasionado, los que no se daban desde hace días.

-No sabes cuanto yo también. - confirmó.

Tomaron asiento, pero Edward pudo ver en Bella que no estaba muy pendiente de su alrededor, no sabía que le sucedía y eso no le gusto mucho que pasara eso.

-Bella, ¿que pasa, por qué ese rostro?. - comentó, nervioso por lo que pudiese responder.

-No es muy grave, pero... - no sabía como continuar.

-Dime. - pidió él, ahora más acongojado.

-Lo que pasa, es que nos conocemos desde hace unas semanas, pero no se nada de tu vida, aparte de que eres Doctor, que tus padres viven y que tienes un hermano, pero no me has dicho ni sus nombre. - contesto ya más segura.

-Si también, pensaba eso el otro día, pero si no te has dado cuenta, nunca hablamos de nuestras vidas, ya que hablamos de nosotros mismo, es una estupides no te lo niego, pero ya sabes que no somos una pareja convencional.

-Eso ya lo se, nuestra manera de conocernos fue muy _profunda. -_ contemplaron su gran inicio de pareja.

-Ni que lo digas, fue muy especial, y no me arrepiento de nada. - dijo muy confiado en si mismo.

-No, yo tampoco, pero cuentame de tu familia, y yo te cuento de la mia, ¿estamos?. - con el acuerdo pactado era mucho más fácil para ambos saber de sus vidas y por fin terminar de conocerse.

-Mira como te contaba. mis padres con Esme y Carlisle Cullen, ella es decoradora de interiores, muy hermosa por sobre todo, y Carlisle es un Doctor también pero su especialidad es cirujano. Y por último mi hermano Emmett, que es un niño como para ser mi hermano mayor.

Y con eso terminó por responder su interrogante desde hace día. Emmett, SÍ, es hermano de Edward, que pequeño es el mundo y de que no hayan conocido antes.

-Amor, si te digo algo no te reirías, ¿verdad?. - asintió.

-Claro amos, yo no podría reirme de tí. - contesto.

-Sabes, yo conosco a tu hermano. - pero Edward no lo podía creer. ¿de dondé se conocían?.

-Pero ¿de dondé?. - pregunto para que le diera una respuesta conviencente.

-Sabes, él es un amigo de hace muchos años. - dijo, pero no podía desifrar el rostro de Edward.

-No me digas que tu eres la amiga patosa, que siempre comentaba Emmett. - dijo con el rostro de alegría al contestar. Se acordaba de los días que hablaba de ella, cuando se caía en alguna parte, o se la caían las cosas de las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!. - mencionó muy enojada con Emmett de hablar así de ella, que era patosa.

-Eso, él me contaba cuando te caías, o se caían las cosas. - respondió muy chistoso al ver el rostro de Bella.

-No tenía que contar esas cosas, espera que lo vea para que me conosca, como soy cuando me enojo.

-Ya lo creo. - comento viendo el expresión de fastidio que daba al saber que Emmett comentaba cosas que solo ellos tenían que saber.

-Lo siento, no me quería enojar, pero ese Emmett me saca de mis casilla.

-Si así es él.

-Que pequeño es nuestro mundo.

-Si. - concordo él.

-Estabamos tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de conocernos.

-Es raro, pero el destino nos unió.

-Y no sabes cuanto agradezco de que nos hayamos conocidos.

-Yo también lo agradezco. Amor, sabes el fin de semana mi madre me invito a un almuerzo para que te conociera, ya estaba impasiente en conocerte cuando le hablé de tí. - No sabía que decir ahora, ya que era la primera vez que conocería a la señora Cullen.

-Eh... entonces tendré que ir. - dijo no muy convincente, y Edward se dió cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes no comén a humanos. - dijo chistoso. - Te adoraran.

-Y estará Emmett, en la cena. - no queriendo saber la respuesta que le daría, por si estaría Emmett en la cena, no sería de muy buen agrado que se enterará de como se concieron, pues las risas no serían tan discretas que digamos.

-Si ya lo creo, de echo creo que va ir Rosalie, ya lo conoces ¿verdad?.

-Si, la conosco, es mi amiga también. Pero amor si voy Emmett se burlara de mi. - pensando en lo que diría cuando llegaran juntos ese día.

-No te preocupes, yo te protejere. - es tan tierno su novio, que se le formo una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero será mejor que no le contemos muchos detalles de como nos conocimos. - comentó, ya que entre menos sabía, mejor sería.

-Si no quiero, que mi hermano me moleste y comente mi vida personal y sea un chiste para él.

-Tienes toda la razón, con Emmett no se puede saber que pasa por su mente.

-Eso ya lo se. - dijo él muy convencido que no era un muy buen hermano cuando se empeñaba en molestarlo.

Solo les hacía falta un poco para que ese día llegara y vr la expresión de Emmett cuando vea a Bella, entrando a la casa de las familia Cullen y de cono se concieron la pareja hot.

* * *

**Hello he vuelto nuevamente...**

Disculpen por la demora... pero he tenido un poco de dificultad en subir este capitulo... ya que empeze a trabajar otra vez... y no tengo mucho tiempo...

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y RR... me matan de agradecimento... muchas gracias

**Mis niñas.. please a las que dejan sus RR las anonimas por fa me dejan su E-mail para contestarle su RR, asi me ahoran tiempo PLEASE!!!!! se los agradacere un monton...**

****

Roomii: gracias por tus palabras me algas mucho, y le puse sexo, pero tambien un poco de amor, el proximo capitulo se viene mas amor... gracias por leer mi historia ... slds y kisses..

iii: le puse mas lemmon y ¿te gusto?... espero que si... gracias por leer mi historia de que te haya gustado... slds y kuidate kisses.

Conii: Aki he vuelto.. y que bueno que te gusto mi historia.-.-- gracias por leer... slds y kuidate kisses.

adela: que bueno que te gusto la conti... espero seguir leyendo tes RR--- gracias por leer,... y si que son pasionales nuestra pareja... slds y kuidate. kisses

Salesia: que lastima lo de tu ginecólogo, parece que si esba muy viejito... y espero que tu esposo no lea este fic... y si te busca una mujer seran los celos... mejor buscate un Edward... y si lo encuentras me pasas el dato... ajjajaj.--- uf... y que lugares tiene para recordar que envidia... jjjaa y yo soy la que lo encribe... slds y kuidate nos estamos leyendo ... kisses.

Joha: que bueno que te gustaron los lemmon, y aki te traje otro... y todavía queda un poco para que acabe el fic... gracias por leer y por tu RR...slds y nos leemos... kisses,

gladys: bienvenida al fic... que bueno que te gusto mi pekeño fic... gracias por leer se aprecia mucho... slds y kuidate... kisses.

belspera: hello compatriota... que bueno que te gusto mi pekeño fic... si tb soy fan de FF... gracias por tu cometario... y feliz porke ahora me dejaste un Rr...slds y nos leemos... kisses.

veronica paola: gracias por tu comentario me hace muy feliz de que te gusta el fic... slds y nos seguimos leyendo.--- kisses.

ººoººoººTAmYººoººoºº: ke bueno que te gusto mi fic... que daría por tener un ginecólogo ccomo Edward... uf sería maravilloso... gracias por leer y por tu cometario nos segimos leyendo---- slds y kisses.

paulita: gracias por tu cometario... me haces muy feliz... que bueno que te guste el fic... slds y nos estamos leyendo... kisses.

Chinichi98: gracias por tu comentario... y de que te haya gustado el fic... me alegra... y que daría ´por un ginecólogo como Ed... slsa kuidate...kisses.

erika: he vuelto.--- garcias por tu comentario-- y por seguir leyendo... slds y kuidate ... kisses

Y les gusto el capitulo??? me dejan sus opiniones...

Slds y nos leemos

Kisses & bites...

.

.

~Amelie 666~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no son míos, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, aunque quiera que The Cullen's boys fueran para mi xP. Lo que sí me pertenece es la trama de esta pequeña historia...

*******

**"Continuación de one shot".**

**Capitulo 4**

_**Un día con mi ginecólogo...**_

**(Rated M + 18)**

*******

**Nota: leer abajo...**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron muy rápidos para Bella, por una parte quería conocer a los padres de Edward, pero sólo estar en la presencia de Emmett, era algo totalmente diferente. Aparte de que le comentó a Edward que era patosa, no se imagina si se entera de la verdad de como se conocieron, sería cavar su propia tumba y no sería nada de bueno, menos en presencia de los padres de Edward.

El día de la cena en casa de los Cullen's no sería hasta las 8, por lo que les queda un poco de tiempo a solas para la feliz pareja, ya que como también esa semana se les hizo muy pesada y lamentablemente se vieron muy poco. Aprovechaban muy bien su tiempo con lo respectaba a su relación de pareja, para fortalecer su unión, y cada vez aprendían más del uno con el otro.

Apesar de que estaba contento Edward de que porfin conocería sus padres, a la mujer que le quita el sueño de noche -en todos los sentidos- y poder ser parte de la familia Cullen. Sin embargo, el pensar que estaría Emmett en la cena, no haría muy bien su papel de hermano mayor responsable sino todo lo contrarío, le gustaba como era él con sus estúpideses de niño, pero era un gran hombre, pero cuando le daban cuerda no había nadie que lo paraba, y ese susto era el que le aterraba si se las diera de chistoso con Bella, y la molestaría toda la noche, y por lo tímida que es, con las demás personas no sería de caballero hacer pasar a una dama por semajante tortura con Emmett Cullen.

Por su parte Bella no hablaba mucho de su familia, él sólo sabía que era hija única, y sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella era muy pequeña todavía, sin embargo sus dos padres rehicieron sus vidas, por lo que después de los 18 ella decidió irse a vivir el la Universidad, así no sería carga de ninguno de sus padres, puesto que fue muy difícil su infancia del ir y venir de la casas de sus padres, necesitaba una familia que fuera unida, y creía que con Edward podría hacer esa gran fantasía.

Las horas para el encuentro con los Cullen's cada vez se acercaba más rápido, los nervios de Bella se hacían presente muy seguidos, no sabía si encajaría en la familia de Edward, y eso la atormentaba. Edward es muy comprensivo con ella, ya que él entendía sus miedos, pero no por sus padres, si no que por Emmett.

-Amor te conté que iria Alice a la cena de hoy. - una luz de alivio cruzó por sus ojos, al mencionar algo tan relevante en el día de hoy.

-¿De verdad­?. - cuestionó, sin que se diera cuenta, pero no podía creer que sucediera un milagro. Ya que si estaba con Alice en su lado, sería mejor para los nervios que la carcomían.

-Sí, es verdad, cuando supe que Alice es tu amiga, invité a Jasper, ya que lo conosco, puesto que es el hermano de Rose, y nos llevamos muy bien, de echo lo concidero un gran amigo. - el alivio, volvio como arte de magia, cuando iría Jazz, también es un gran amigo de Bella. No se sentiría tan sola con los Cullen, sin embargo con Emmett, nada podía salir tan bien como lo pensaba, por los motivos que ya conocía la discreción en él no está en su vocabulario, y menos en su vida.

-Ahora me siento un poco mejor de lo que podía pensar hace minutos atrás.

-Esta bien amor no pasará nada. -_supongo- _dijo mentalmente.

Camino a la mansión -_sí, una mansión tienen- _de los padres de Edward, no hablaron mucho, ya que no querían pensar en que pasara esa noche, y por las ocurrencia de los Cullen's y como olvidar que estaría sus demás amigos.

Como era de esperarse al llegar a la mansión de los padres de Edward, estaban todos esperando a la feliz pareja de novios, que aparecía en vista de todos los presentes, los nervios no se hicieron esperar por los dos, fue muy perturvadora la reacción de los dos, pero con una familia como los Cullen, y una amiga como Alice, todo daba miedo.

-Por fin llegan. - les mencionó la madre de Edward.

-Madre, te presento a mi novia Isabella.

-Ya me lo imagina que era así de bella tu novia. Encantada de conocerte. - tan caracteristica la sonrisa de confianza que le dió.

-Encantada Señora Cullen. -

-Esme, dime cariño.

-Si tu me dices Bella. - le concluyó.

-Así será. Por que no pasan a la sala y nos ponemos cómodos.

Antes de irse a la sala, termino de saludar a los presente...

Sin embargo nadie decia nada, en especial le _encantador _hermano de Edward, era muy raro para los dos, puesto que lo conocian demasiado como para no hablar de su inusual noviazgo de ellos.

Pero la felicidad no fue por mucho tiempo ya que antes de que cantará una gallo Emmett, salió con sus _tan lindas_ ocurrencias.

-¡Que sorpresa tan grande, y que pequeño es el mundo!, nunca me imagine a Bella en la familia con un Cullen.- mencionó, con una picardía en la mirada.

-Así es Emmett. - respondió su hermano y cortando el ambiente tensó, ya que nadie decía nada.

-¿Y comó se conoció la pareja aquí presente?. - seguía la conversación Emmett, sin embargo nadie le refutó nada ya que todos tenía la misma interrogante.

-Bella, no me digas que eres la amiga de Emmett la que tanto habla de su patosidad. - dijo un poco conmocionado Carlisle.

-Gracias por recordarla de esa manera papá. - pero la risa de Emmett retumbó por toda la sala, por la manera de recordar a Bella.

-No sabía que Emmett, decía eso aquí en su hogar Carlisle. - por un momento Emmett se calló, pero al minuto después reía cada vez más fuerte, y fue Rose la que tuvó que golpearle para que se callara.

-Auch, Rose, pero si es verdad lo que dije, o me van a decir que mentira. - siempre con su tono de burla decía.

-No es de eso de lo que estamos hablando, así que Bella por que no los dice comó fue que conociste a Edward. - ahora fue el turno de Rose, con sacar el tema de como se conocieron.

No sabían por qué estaban tan aterrados por como se conocieron si era fácil decir que era su médico y nada más pero había algo que los perturbaba y no sabía que era a ciencia exacta.

-Bueno Edward es mi Doctor. - y fue lo único que dijo.

-Ah que bueno.- dijo Esme.

-Si es verdad. - respondió Bella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y hace cuanto fue ese día desde que se vieron en tu consulta Edward?. - ahora fue el turno de Carlisle de hablar.

Esto no era lo más extraño, sino que el hecho de Alice no hablará nada de nada, estaba más que advertida que no dijiera nada de lo que sabía o mañana mismo sería su entierro.

-Hace como tres semanas. - dijo si más Edward.

Emmett sin embargo estaba muy pensativo, y era muy raro en él tener estos momentos con su familia de pensamientos.

-Pero Eddie, no que tu eres ginecólogo. - no podía sacar más a relucir su tan caracteristico sentido de orientación.

-Si, por fin sabes en lo que trabajo. - menciono con su tono sarcático a Emmett.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero tu eres el Doctor de ella, eso quiere decir que así fue como se conocieron. - sonrió burlón se.

Con la aclaración de Emmett, no sabían del por qué estaban tan tensos pero estaba más que claro de el por qué. Algún click en la mente de Emmett hizo se diera cuenta de algo muy trascedental.

-Bueno por si no nos escuchaste, así fue como nos conocimos.

-¿Y como te trato en la consulta Bella?. - solo faltó que dijiera eso Emmett y el tono de su rostro tomó distintas tonalidades de rojo.

Sin embargo Edward estaba blanco por lo que dijo, y Alice ya no aguntaba más la risa que la simuló con una tos.

-Bien. - se limitó a decir Bella.

-Parece que más que bien. - lo burlon no se lo sacaba nadie, y era más evidente por lo roja que estaba Bella.

Los segundo pasaron y Emmett salió de nuevo a la cancha.

-¿Que, no me digas que lo hicieron a la primera?, y en tu ¿consulta?. - nadie decia nada y Bella estaba mas roja que un tomate, y Edward más blanco que el papel, parecia un vampiro con su blancura. - Yo nunca me equivoco ¿no es verdad Eddie?.

-¿Como se te ocurre decir eso?. - rompió el silencio Edward.

-Es obvio con tu rostro de vampiro y el rojo de Bella que es más fuerte que de un tomate. - la truenosa risa de se hizo presente y lo siguieron los demás, nunca se olvidarían como conoció a los padres de Edward, Bella.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero ya verás, son muy activos como para haberlo hecho el mismo día que se conocen. - ese comenterio lleno más la sala de risas y de impresión, ya que no era de Emmett si no de Esme.

-¿Co... comó? . - dijo Edward sin dar credito de lo que escucho.

-Eso. - se limitó a decir.

-Bella, Bella, mi querida Bella... nunca imagine que una mujer como tu fuera tan decidida y a la primera, quién lo diría que la tímida Bella, fuera tan _rápida. _- su rostro mostraba una arrogancía al decir eso, pero Bella no sabía que decirle a Emmett.

¿Desde cuando había sido tan observador o más bien pensador en relacionado a algo?. NUNCA. Pero ahora no lo era mal día fue en el que se dió cuenta en que tenía que usar su cabeza, en ves de sus estupides que lo hacía tan espercial como es Emmett. Y es más, como pensaba eso la madre de Edward, de los dos.

-Yo sí sabía que Bella era tan decidida a algo. - el rostro se le calló al suelo escuchar a su _mejor amiga Alice _decir lo que no tenía que mencionar.

-Así que tu pequeño duende sabías de esto y no lo mencionaste. - todos se giraron en dirección de Alice para que confirmara eso.

-Bueno si lo sabía, pero le prometí a Bella que no diría nada, sin embargo ya me ven aquí, no me aguante y dije. - ella siempre tan directa para decir algo en que podía dejar mal a alguien en especial a Bella.

-Bueno podemos terminar la conversación. - el turno para Bella de hablar fue interrumpido.

-Mira que lindos papá, se nota que tu hijo el correcto Edward ha crecido y nada más y nada menos que con la tímida Bella. Quién lo diría el par menos pensado es el más osado.

_Oh Dios, sabía que no tenía que venir a la casa de los padres de Edward, y menos con Emmett presente. _La lucha interna de esos momento de Bella salían a flote.

-Querida Bella bienvenida a la familia Cullen. - un claro tono jugetón le decía a Bella, Carlisle.

_-Uf, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. _- decia para sus adentros. - Gracias por recibirme en su familia Carlisle y Esme.

No sabía en lo que se metía al entrar a esa familia.

-Querida Bella, ahora serás mi gran cuñada y no se me olvidará que se dieron un buen polvo el primer día que te conociste con mi hermano y de que te convertiste en su novia, a los días después. Por lo mismo eres mi cuñada favorita.

-Es la única que tienes. - le menciona Jazz muy pagado de si mismo.

-Eso ya lo se, pero con esta eleción de Eddie, me dejó más que satisfecho, y lo mejor de todo es que la familia Cullen le hace el peso, a su apellido. - era más que claro a lo que se refería Emmett con lo del peso de su apellido.

Emmett como siempre sus encuentro "casuales" con Rose era el punto de lo que se refería, ya que para ellos no tenían límites, y Carlisle no se quedaba atrás, puesto que con esposa, no era impedimento para realizar nuevas ideas, y la edad no era un impedimento.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- aclamó Edward ya frustrado que descubrieran su gran primer encuentro con Bella en su consulta, que ni siquiera ellos mencionaron, si no más bien suponieron, y Alice se los confirmó.

-No te pongas tenso Eddie, sabes que somos abiertos de mente. - nadie paraba a Emmett de hablar.

-No me digas Eddie, y ya podemos de ir a cenar. - tratando de salir del tema de su relación.

-Es verdad, por qué no pasamos al comedor y seguimos conversando ahí. - dijo Esme.

Por fin alguien lo apoyaba, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que las risitas que les mandaba a los dos era más que claro que les divertía todo lo sucedido.

Los comesales se sentaron a la mesa, y disfrutaron de la buena comida que había preparado Esme. Y lo mejor para la Famlia Cullen y amigos, fue la reacción de los invitados especiales, ya que las bromas siguieron por toda la velada, no podía estar más frustrados como en esos momentos.

Estaban que reventaban la vena de sus sienes, ya que lo molestosos comentarios, venían de todos, era lo que más malo, para los dos, el único consuelo que tenían era que estaban juntos en su lamentable momento, por lo menos, estaban comenzando a conocerce mejor. Los continuos comentarios eran las cosas embarazosas de los dos, fue el punto de habladuría de la cena.

**~ * ~**

La relación de Edward con Bella, cada vez se fortalecía, lo más importante que lo enamorados eran tan empalgosos y lujuriosos que no había día que hicieran ss travesuras, sin embargo eran en los días que él estaba muy ocupado con sus pasientes, ya que a muchas se les ocurría tener a su bebé, a plena noche, y muchas de sus ocaciones para estar juntos (cuando el tiempo estaba a su favor) se veían interrumpidas por sus futuras mamás o ya madres.

A Bella, por su parte no le molestaba, (sólo un poco a veces, cuando se veía frustrada al términar antes), pero le encantaba esa fachada de hombre responsable que siempre se preocupa de los demás y sobre todo de su querida Bella. Para él es muy importante traer niños al mundo, y Bella, tal vez en un futuro próximo, le traería esa alegría de ser padre. pero sería en un futuro...

Edward por su parte estaba muy feliz por la relación con Bella, y ya había pasado seis meses desde que se conocieron, y ya pensaba en dar el siguiente paso, y lo tenía muy complicado, pues no había hablado de un matrimonio todavía, por lo que le pidió a su padre que le guiara por la decisión que tomará, y si era la correcta, pues si lo es claramente le dirá que si, o su otra opción será que se tomen las cosas con calma.

-Papá, crees que es correcto lo que estoy haciendo.

-Si tu corazón te dice que es lo correcto, entonces sigue el camino que el te indique.

-¿Tu crees?.

-Te lo dice un viejo que ya ha pasado por eso.

-Tu no eres viejo, de echo estan en tu plenitud como hombre. - le corrige Edward.

-Gracias por el alago hijo mió.

-De nada, pero seguiré tu consejo, y se lo que me dice y lo comprobaré, y te puedo pedir un favor antes.

-El que tu quieras.

-Necesito que vallamos al banco antes.

-Ok. - dijo sin más.

Los dos partieron al banco para sacar algo muy valiosa para la familia Cullen.

La decisión de Edward era solo un secreto de padre e hijo, por lo que nadie se imaginaba lo que hacían lo dos, gracias a al ayuda de Carlisle le salieron mas rápidas las sorpresas para su amada Bella. Edward por consiguiente estaba entre asustado y ansioso para lo que respondiera Bella.

-Amor ya se te hace tarde, ¿qué tanto te falta?. - le preguntó Edward, a su querida Bella.

-Ya salgo, me atrasé un poco. -_ya lo creo-_ respondía mentalmente Edward.

Pero la sorpresa recién comenzaba, ya que le pidió que pidiera un viernes para irse a unas pequeñas vacaciones, a una de las casas de los Cullen el la playa del pacifíco.

-Amor y se puede saber dónde me llevas. - suplicó para que le dijiera.

-No seas tan impaciente, ya lo sabrás a su minuto.

-Pero ni una pista.

-Más de las que te dí.

-Pero, sí eran sólo para saber que ropa tenía que llevar a donde me llevarías.

-Lo siento amor, pero no te diré nada hasta que lleguemos.

-Nada, de nada me dirás.

-Exacto.

En eso Bella se tuvó que resignar por el dicho de su amor; no estaba muy contenta por que no le dijiera donde la llevaría, pero si es Edward quién la lleva, se iría hasta el fin del mundo junto con él.

Era el punto culmine en la relación de los dos, solo la decisión de Bella, sería la que llevará a buen puerto todo.

La casa de los Cullen en la playa, era grandiosa, no tenía palabras para describirla, todo muy blanco y con muchas flores y los muebles le hacían el toque hogareño, pero moderno, no podía decir nada solo contemplar.

Edward llevó las maletas al cuarto principal, mientras que Bella se quedó en la sala, pues Edward le pidió que no se moviera de donde estaba.

Al llevar a la parte posterior de la casa de playa, (ya que esta daba con la playa misma), una vez más se quedó sin palabras con lo que vió. Todo decorado con sutiles colores rojos. Petálos de rosas rojas esparcidas por un camino, donde cruzaba una impresionante alfombra de petálos, y al final de este camino y una muy sutil decoración de mantel de satín blanco estaba en la arena con toques de rojas rojas y comida, para dos.

La cena se llevó muy intimamente, lo cual le sorprendió que Edward tuviera su lado romantico tan lindo que la impresiona, además de deslumbrarla por completo.

-Solo puedo decir que esta muy bello todo esto Edward.

-La bella eres tu amor.

-Gracias, pero deberías haberme dicho, de esta cena, para haberme vestido para la ocación.

-No necesitas nada más, por qué como estás luces maravillosa. Sólo con tener a mi lado me basta para que sea feliz.

Las palabras fueron el toque que Bella nunca se imagino que llegarían algún día de un hombre tan especial como Edward.

Le tomó una de sus manos a Bella, pero con el temor que sentía no sabía si hacerlo, hasta que siguió su corazón y dijo lo que él sabía que tenía que hacer.

-Bella, este tiempo tan especial para mi, apesar de lo inusual de como nos conocimos. - Bella soltó una risita cuando menciono eso - Pero sigó diciendo que me caíste del cielo, y no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad, ya que se que llevamos poco tiempo, sin embargo es lo suficiente para decir que eres la mujer de mis sueño con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mis día junto a ti. - tomo un último respiro y prosigió. -Bella, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?.

La emoción que embargó en esos momentos a Bella, no había descripción posible, lo primero que se decidió hacer fue a lanzarse a los brazos de su reciente promentido y lo besó con un amor y pasión que los inundaba en esos momentos.

-Si quiero. - respondió agitada.

-Gracias. - le rectificó.

-A ti, por confiar en que sea tu prometida.

Le pusó la alianza que cierra su petición, y el anillo de Elizabeth Cullen, (madre de Carlisle), brillaba en todo su explendor en el dedo de Bella, era como si se lo hubiesen hecho para ella, o mejor dicho, correspondido para esa mujer tan especial para Edward.

.

.

.

Esa noche, como nunca las cosas no fueron muy apuradas, más bien tranquilas, apasionadas y romanticas. Como deben de ser, sus caricias, sus besos y sus apasionantes jadeos y gemidos, eran como cerrar una etapa de un nuevo comienzos para los dos.

Todo ese fin de semana era especial, ya que nadie sabía por qué los dos tomaron esas pequeñas vacaciones, sin emabargo el complicé número uno de Edward, _Carlisle, _no mencióno nada y no especuló nada cuando los demás se preguntaban del por qué todo esto. Solo la ayuda de un maestro sería guardada como debiese ser, y estaba muy profundamente agradecido que todo fuera con él lo había planeado...

Y por fin comenzaría todo de nuevo.

* * *

**Hello he vuelto...**

Y les gusto el capitulo??? LAmento no haber subido antes, pero mi tiempo ha estado un poco fuera de mi alcanze y se me hace difícil escribir en mi trabajo, pero ya me pongo las pilas y me ordeno para no demorarme tanto ok,... lo otro todavía no acaba el fic, sin embargo le quedá solo un capitulo mas si ya se acaba la historia, y espero no demorarme tanto... y se viene otro mini fic al termino de este... una historia mas larga tambien,.. y que no se olvide mencionar que tengo unos one shot mas que pronto serán subidos, pero hasta el momento me tengo que ordenar mas con mi tiempo y que no se haga tan imposible... Bueno eso sería por hoy...

COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR SUS RR, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!!!! YA QUE SON MUCHOS MIL GRACIAS ...

**PLEASE LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS RR ANOMINOS ME DEJAN SUS E-MAIL PARA CONTESTARSELOS YA QUE ME ES MAS FACIL... no se olviden dejar espacios para que se vean o sino FF los borrara,,... y gracias CHICAS POR SUS MAGNIFICOS RR Y DICULPEN POR NO CONTESTARLOS AQUI...**

Sin más me despido... saludos y se kuidan...

**KIsses & bites**

**~Amelie 666~**

**¿Algún Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no son míos, le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, aunque quiera que The Cullen's boys fueran para mi xP. Lo que sí me pertenece es la trama de esta pequeña historia...

*******

**"Continuación de one shot".**

**Capitulo final**

_**Un día con mi ginecólogo...**_

**(Rated M + 18)**

*******

**Leer nota abajo.**

*******

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

_Le pusó la alianza que cierra su petición, y el anillo de Elizabeth Cullen, (madre de Carlisle), brillaba en todo su explendor en el dedo de Bella, era como si se lo hubiesen hecho para ella, o mejor dicho, correspondido para esa mujer tan especial para Edward._

_Esa noche, como nunca las cosas no fueron muy apuradas, más bien tranquilas, apasionadas y romanticas. Como deben de ser, sus caricias, sus besos y sus apasionantes jadeos y gemidos, eran como cerrar una etapa de un nuevo comienzos para los dos._

_Todo ese fin de semana era especial, ya que nadie sabía por qué los dos tomaron esas pequeñas vacaciones, sin emabargo el complicé número uno de Edward, Carlisle, no mencióno nada y no especuló nada cuando los demás se preguntaban del por qué todo esto. Solo la ayuda de un maestro sería guardada como debiese ser, y estaba muy profundamente agradecido que todo fuera con él lo había planeado..._

_Y por fin comenzaría todo de nuevo._

*******

Los nervios previos la boda, eran los mas terrorificos para Bella, ya que no sabía si iba a ser buena esposa, pues veía los que les paso a sus padres cuando el amor acabó en ellos, y no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a ellos, y eso era su mayor interrogante.

Sin embargo la madre de Edward, se dió cuenta de sus nervios.

-Hija, no tienes que tener miedo.

-Y si no soy buena como esposa.

-Nadie le enseña a uno ser una buena esposa, con el tiempo se irán dando cuentas en sus fallas y lo que tienen que mejorar como pareja en sí.

-Pero mis padres...

-Ellos, son ellos, y tu no eres igual que ellos, por lo que te recomiendo que no compliques la vida por lo que tus padres hicieron.

-Lo se, pero igual me preocupa.

-Mira el matrimonio es como una planta, hay que regarla constantemente para que no se seque, es lo mismo que en un matrimonio, si no se riega muere, y lo más importante es que cuando tengas problemas o dificultades se tienen que hablar las cosas, la comunicación es lo escencial para una pareja toda la vida.

-Gracias por tu consejo, nunca he podido hablar de esto con mi familia, a pesar de que ellos vinieron a mi boda.

-Eso es por ellos no sabían como tratar el tema que los término separandolos, pero ellos de todas formas te aman hija, no lo olvides.

-No lo haré.

-Es bueno saber que me quiere hija a pesar de que tu madre y yo no congeniamos como pareja.

Un sobre salto de Bella tuvo al escuchar a su padre Charlie hablar de esa manera.

-Papá.

-Hija. - sin que se dieran cuenta Esme salió de la habitación para dejar hablar de padre e hija, sin embargo Charlie no venía solo también Reneé estaba junto con él.

-Hija, se que nosotros no fuimos la mejor pareja de todas, pero eso no quiere decir que tu vallas a fallar en tu matrimonio, sólo te decimos que seas feliz.

-No saben lo feliz que se me hace escuchar eso de ustedes. - muy emocionada habla con sus padres, ya que era la primera vez que se veían como una familia a pesar de la distancia que cada uno tenía en su vida.

-Y tu no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que creas en amor a toda costa.

-Gracias. - era lo único que podía decir por ser honestos con ellos.

La ceremonia comenzaba y los nervios de los novios era latente, pero la magia que había con ellos era lo mas memorable para los dos, sólo existían ellos y el resto de la familia desaparecía a sus alrededor. La cerominia era para sus familiarres y amigos más cercanos. alrededor de 70 personas esta con ellos en esta magnifica muestra de amor.

Como siempre que dijieron sus votos y se juraron amor eterno, o hasta que la muerte los separará, ellos estaban dispuesto llevar está parte muy enserio ya que no querían desgastar su relación por nada del mundo, y tendrían que pasar su problemas juntos como la pareja que son.

La recepción sin duda fue muy linda con todo, la comida, el baile y decoración puesto que Alice se hizo cargo de todo lo referente de la boda junto con Rose, pero sin duda lo mejor de todo fue la compañia de sus mas cercanos que le bridaron sus más sinceros sentimiento y que tendrían un matrimonio dudadero.

Al acabar la fiesta para los novios, ya era tiempo para ir a su luna de miel, como correspondía, pues como no los había estado juntos por más de 48 hrs, estaban por que mataban a alguien si los interrumpian.

Como siempre, era un momento muy especial, por lo que se tomaron las cosas con calma para disfrutar al máximo de su tiempo como recién casados, y dar una noche de bodas como debiese ser.

Las caricias sinceras siempre eran las que marcaban su procedente en lo relativo cuando hacian el amor como una pareja de casados, no era como si nunca se hubiesen tocado antes, pero era totalmente diferente a las demás ocaciones a la que estuvieron antes, pues ahora su unión es ante todo el mundo, de que ellos se pertenecian a cada uno, un momento mágico que solo los dos poseen.

**~ * ~**

_Un año después..._

El mundo se pudiese acabar para Edward & Bella, pero ellos estaban juntos como lo habían soñado una vez, la oportunidad de amar para los dos fue muy de imprevisto y realmente diferente a los demás, sin embargo una sorpresa más les venía por el camino.

-Edward, amor, te tengo que decir algo. - por parte estaba tan ansiosa por lo que tenía que decir.

-Amor, si es lo que pienso, ya me lo imaginaba. - no se podía andar con rodeos Edward ya que conocia mucho a su mujer.

-Tal vez lo sospeches.

-Hace cuantos días.

-Una semana, apróximadamente.

-No me lo puedes ocultar, parece.

-Como lo voy hacer, si tu mismo eres mi ginecólogo.

-De eso no te cabe dudas, mi amor.

-Mañana mismo te hago los exámenes apropiados y te confirmo.

-Ok, lo que tu digas Dr. Cullen.

_Al día siguiente..._

La conversación que habían tenido el día anterior era de esperarse ya que los dos, prácticamente sabían los que los dos sentían y como se sentían, y no se hizo esperar para hacerle los exámenes que debía a Bella, para confirmar lo que realmente ya sabía.

-Amor, tienes exactamente 4 semanas de gestación, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por la gran noticias que me has dado.

-Pero esto lo logramos los dos y soy tan feliz como tú.

-Nunca pensé en ser padre y tú me has dado la gran oportunidad que algún día me plantíe en mi vida. Te amo.

-También te amo.

Por fin se cumplió el deseo de ser padre, con el amor de su vida, nunca había imaginado como era el amor de verdad, pero siempre suceden cosas que cambian las vida en un abrir y cerrar los ojos...

_8 meses después..._

-¡Edward!. - grito desde la habitación de al lado de donde estaba Edward.

-Sí, Bella.

-Me duele. - el pánico inundo en la cabeza de Edward. Corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Qué te duele, amor?.

-¡Ah!. - otra contracción le vino.

-Respira ondo, ahora exala. - a pesar de ser ginecólogo los nervios de ser padre primerizo se impusieron.

-Ed...Edward, duele. - con eso se pone en alerta, el médico que lleva en él, pues tenía que comprobar que las contracciones viniera a cada minuto, para sí, llevar al hospital con el trabajo de parto.

-Inspira, exala... ¿mejor?. - le preguntó.

-Un poco.

-De nuevo. Así no te duele mucho.

El tiempo paso como aproximadamente 1 hora, y ya era la hora de partir al hospital.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al hospital para que los recibieran a la entrada para que no se demoraran tanto. Por lo mismo llamó a su mamá para que ella se encargara de decirle a los demás.

El camino al hospital, se sentían los quejidos de Bella, pero por una parte estaba feliz de que estuviera Edward a su lado, por lo que no tenía tanto miedo por lo que sucediera, ya que no sabía como estaría todo.

-Amor, se que te duele un montón, pero tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, ¿estamos?.

-Lo trataré, pero no me pidas mucho.

-Esta bien, con tal de que estes tu bien. - respondió

Pasaba el tiempo dentro del automóvil y los nervios eran cada vez mayor por lo que Edward apuraba el paso para llegar lo mas pronto a maternidad.

A la entrada del hospital, ya esperaban a Bella y Edward por lo que no se demoron nada en llevar a una habitación para que Edward pudiera revisarla como correspondiera, ya que es siempre se haría cargo del estado de Bella como su médico pedía, sin embargo al llegar a su despacho tomo sus implemento y se dedico a ser lo que tenía que hacer, respiro ondo y se mentalizó en su trabajo de ginecólogo obstetra.

Por consiguiente a Bella la instalaron en una habitación, para que la examinaran y la vieran en que estado esta realmente si ya esta lista para a sala de parto o le faltaba un poco más para la dilatación y tener a su hermoso bebé.

Los dolores aumentaban, y los constante puntadas que les cruzaban por la espalda era cada vez más frecuentes.

Ya con los implementos listo Edward, ya estaba listo para poner manos a la obra en lo referente con Bella y ver el estado de su paciente favorita (aunque diplomaticamente no debería tener un paciente favorito), pero con ella era un caso aparte y disfrutaba de su comportamiento con su esposa.

Cada minuto era más impaciente para que le sacaran a su bebé y Bella no sabía cuando sería ese momento.

-Edward, me duele. - decia con dolor.

-Lo se amor, pero todavía no estas dilatada como debiese, te falta unos cuantos centrimetros más.

-¿Y como cuantos más faltan?.

-Tienes 7 centrimetros de dilatación, te falta 3 y ya estaríamos listo, si no llegas a los 10 no podemos empezar con el trabajo de parto.

-Ah.

-Inspira, exala... De nuevo.

Las indicaciones que le dio para que no sintiera tanto dolor, pero era imposible le falta unas horas más y menos, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había mucho avance.

_4 horas después..._

-Bella, ya estas dilatada como corresponde.

-¿Sí?, por fin. - mientras se preparaba Edward con nuevos guantes de latex, para poseguir contraer a su hijo al mundo. Mientras las enfermeras le ayudaban asujetar las manos a Bella.

-Bella, preparate para pujar y con fuerza para que salga más pronto. 1, 2,3, puja. - Mientras pujaba sin para.

-Ah.

-Otra vez, 1,2,3, puja.- nuevamente pujo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se oyó un pequeño lloriqueo de un pequeño bebé en la sala donde se encontraba Bella.

-Bella, te presento a nuestro hijo. - la emoción lo embargaba con cada palabra.

-¿Hijo?. - pregunto atónita, en todo el embarazo no quería saber el sexo del bebé, pues querían que fuese una sorpresa cuando llegará al mundo y si que linda sorpresa tuvieron.

-Si amor un lindo niño. - mientras le pasaba al bebé. Edward estaba terminando con las suturas que le estaba haciendo mientras ella tenía en sus brazos, y examinaba al bebé meticulosamente por si tenía algo fuera de lo común. Pero no fue nada de nada que tuviera nada diferente a los niños comúnes.

Por otra parte Edward terminó con su labor cortando el cordón umbilical, como todo padre hace, sólo que en el caso de él era más especial, y terminar de suturar a Bella y se acerco a su mujer y su pequeño bebé.

-Es tan hermoso. - los dos lo miraban embobados y muy felices por su lindo hijo. Edward lo cargo y se lo paso a la enfermera para que lo limpiara, midiera, pesará, lo vacanura y mientras Edwad y Bella, se ven como lo hacía por primera vez en su vida.

-Te amo, ¿sabes?, por darme una familia muy hermosa. - le decia Edward.

-Yo también te amo y soy muy feliz por darle lo que nunca se me cruzo por la mente tener y cada minuto soy más feliz de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Y como le vamos a porner al bebé?.

-Estaba pensando en Alexander.

-Que lindo como lex o alex. Alexander Cullen Swan.

-Si un pequeño Cullen. - a los minutos después entró la enfermera con el pequeño Alex.

-Sres. Cullen, aquí les traigo a su hijo, para que le den de comer.

Mientras la enfermera le enseñaba como amantar a su hijo. Edward en un lado de la habitación miraba a su cada vez más grande familia, y nunca pensó en como su esposa apareción en su vida, pero no se arrepentia de nada y estaba feliz por lo que conseguió sin saber que deparará a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los días después de que nació el pequeño Cullen fueron muy lindos, todos fueron a conocerlo y en la habitación del hospital no cabía ni una aguja por los regalos, y los días siguieron hasta que le dieron el alta a Bella, y se fue con su esposo y su hijo.

_40 días después..._

Hoy se cumplia los 40 días desde el nacimiento de Alex y Esme no se separaba de su nieto por nada, estaba encantada con su primer nieto, y ayudaba mucho con su hijo, hasta Renne estaba feliz por su hija y su gran felicidad estuvo unos días con Bella hasta que se fue a Arizona, pero prometió ir a verla seguido para que su nieto no se olvidará de su abuela. Lo mismo sucedió con Charlie, un gran milagro ocacionó el pequeño Cullen Swan. Ya que los padres de Bella no estaban tan alejados como antes y ella ya no cabía de la felicidad en su cuerpo, pero era feliz con todo.

Tenía una cita cn su ginecólogo para su revisión (bueno Edward sugerió una revisión a los 40 días después del parto), por una parte estaba emociona Bella ya que no es común que tengas una cita con tu médico 40 días después de un parto.

Se arregló como hace días no lo hacía un buen maquillaje y una ropa provocadora, todavía no bajaba los kilos que había subido con Alex, pero hacía lo que podía, ya que no subió tantos y la mayoria de los kilos ganados ya se estan yendo rápidos por darle de amantar a su hijo.

Y dejó a su hijo al cuidado de su suegra, pues como es el turno de Bella de ser atendida.

Ese día en especial, era diferente a los demás, algo que no sabían que era como hace más de dos meses no estaban juntos, eso quería decir que tanto Bella como Edward estaban reteniendo su momento para estar juntos denuevo como pareja que son.

Como siempre que sucedía cuando atendía a Bella, Edward la dejaba para su última atención. Una parte era que podía volver a su hogar con ella y lo otro es que siempre se dejaba lo mejor.

-Sra Cullen, es su turno para ser atendida. - le mencionó la secretaria de Edward.

Con una gran sonrisa entró al despacho de Edward, y feliz de verlo a esta hora del día.

-Sra Cullen, un gusto de verla nuevamente.

-El gusto es todo mió. - y a pesar de todo siempre la trataba como su paciente favorita.

-Tomé asiento que ya empiezo con su revisión.

Con eso Edward se preparó con su guantes de latex, mientras que Bella se ponía la bata, ya como había sido madre hace poco. Le tocaba su revisión de periocidad como correspondía (pero lo que sabía Bella, no era importante que ella fuera a esa cita con su ginecólogo, ya que no era necesaria).

-Como sabe Sra Cullen, hoy se cumplen 40 días desde el nacimiento de _nuestro _hijo, por lo mismo me doy a entender que está bien con lo respecta a su salud y esta todo en orden.

Había chequeado a su paciente como lo hacía con todas la demás, pero a diferencia de la demás era más exaustivo y mejor que con todas.

Y es esta ocasión si era diferente, ya que como sus mismas palabras le dejaban en claro que esta bien en todo su mujer, por lo mismo era de esperarse que su cuarentena acabará, pero de mejor forma. Eso significaba que desde hace mas de 40 días que no tenián un momento para los dos, (y en sencillas palabras, lo que suguieren los médico es que no se tengan relaciones sexuales en ese périodo) y como estaba tan preparado Edward, dejó salir antes a su secretaría para que no se llevará una sorpresa por lo que pudiera escuchar o saber de su jefe.

Sin embargo Bella no se sorprendió de que dejará salir a su secretaria mas bien esta feliz por lo que había echo, todo lo que sucedió en la consulta ese día fue como en _Deja vu_.

Edward la sentó en su escritorio, (pues ya habían terminado con la revisión) y como andaba con la bata no necesito mas que abrirsela, Bella por su parte era una paciente que se dejaba llevar por los constante caricias de su marido y era una fiel paciente a disposición de su médico. Sin mas Edward la tomó por las caderas masajeandolas y siguió con su gran maestría de amante, Bella se dió cuenta de que su médico todavía tenía mucha ropa encima, por lo que prosiguió con su afán de verlo como Dios lo trajó al mundo, de modo que no se demoró nada en ver a su hermoso marido como lo hacía cada día en la ducha o en su cama cuando tenían sus momentos íntimos.

Edward le introdujó dos dedos en el interior de ella, con la gracias propia de él, ella por su parte sintió como se le comprimía el interior de su vientre, las sensaciones que sentía era lo mejor que le pasaban por su cuerpo. Por otro lado Edward ver como su mujer se retorcia bajo sus dedos y manos no cabía de la felicidad y lujuría, la desesperación que sentía en la entrepierna de Edward era cada vez mayor, pero primero me se mentalizaba en su mujer, después podría pedir lo que era suyo.

Bombeaba constantemente sin dejar un solo momento de paz en el interior de ella, mientra ella se volvía a su locura de sensaciones. Bella sentía como Edward se restregaba en su muslo y le gustaba esa fricción que sentía, pero otro del dedo de él se intodujo y fue lo que necesito para explotar en la mano de él, Sin embargo Edward no iba a dejar a su mujer esperar nuevamente. Y con un solo movimiento tomó por las caderas a Bella y la introdujo su miembro erecto dispuesto para dar a satisfacer.

-Edward.

-Bella. - dijieron al unisono.

Los gemidos en la consulta de Edward se podían oir desde larga distancia, de modo que gracias que era pasada de las 5 de la tarde no había gente de la que se debería de preocupar. Y ellos se dejaron llevar por el momento de necesidad y lujuría que no había experimentado hace un poco mas de dos meses. Las penetraciones eran cada vez mas veloces y profundas, las sensaciones mas claras al borde de la locura y el amor que se tenían era todo lo que importaba para saciar la sed de deseo y necesitan ser apagadas por los cuerpos que reclamaban ser tocados y llevados al límite.

Él bebia de sus montes, mientra que Bella acariciaba lo que mas podía del cuerpo de Edward. Sus labios se juntaron y se acarician con su lenguas que se pertenecian comunmente. Y para ellos su manos explicaban como tocar la unica música que ellos conocían.

Movimiento que sólo ellos conocían se complementaban con los constante empujes de Edward y las paredes de Bella que no habían sido utilizadas pero pedían ser reclamadas y explotadas por la única persona que mejor conocía a Bella.

Sólo una última estocada para que los llevará al éxtasis de emociones que necesitan ser apagadas. Los dejó mas que saciados de pura felicidad y emoción por ser la pareja que siempre en su vida quisieron tener en su vida.

-No sabes lo feliz que acabas de hacer.

-Y tu no sabes lo feliz que me hace recordar como nos conocimos.

-Pero sin embargo si que disfrutaste ser mi ginecólogo la primera vez.

-Y por lo mismo no te dejé escapar de mi, para que fuera la mujer de mi vida.

-Te amo.

-También yo.

Y con eso se demostraron que no necesariamente el amor se va en su búsqueda, si el te encuentra. Sólo hay que ver que no importa el lugar y con quién sucede, cuando sucede, sucede.

_**The end.**_

_**

* * *

**_**He vuelto con el ave fenix...**

**Si me he demorado un montón en haber publicado, pero con todo mis problemas en mi trabajo y en la vida misma y mi gran falta de imaginación. De echo lo borré no se cuanto, por que no me gusta el capitulo, pero ya ven mas tarde que nunca que les traje el ultimo capitulo de este fic.**

**Bueno y ¿les gusto el final?. espero que si ya que me esmere para que quedará lo mejor que pudiera. Ahora les doy las gracias a todas la maravillosas personas que me dejaron un Review en esta historia a pesar de los meses, se le agradece un montón. Como siempre las chicas que no son de FF y me dejan sus Review recuerden dejar su e-mail pero que no se les olvide dejarlo separado ok...**

**Chicas les agradezco su gran paciencia y apoyo. Ademas les dejo para que pasen a revisar mis otras historias "Mi vida es un infierno" y la nueva que publique "I'm Pregnant" las dos son con dramas, pero lindas...**

**Ya mis chicas gracias a todas y me da pena dejar este mini fic pero era hora de darle su final. Ahora me dejan si les gusto el fina...**

**Slds **

**Kisses & bites. Las quiere.**

**~Amelie~**


End file.
